The love to Last a Lifetime
by AussieGleekFreak91
Summary: Will Draco Live to tell the tale of his romance? Muggle-loving!Draco


_**The love to Last a Lifetime**_

**Prologue**

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

It has been said that friendship may turn into love but love never into a friendship. Having said that, love is also blind. But what is the basis of friendship? Is it not love? This is a story of friendship and deep satisfying love between two best friends. Their names are Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

There she sat by the phone waiting for her best friend of five years to ring her. But there was obviously no point waiting any longer, 12 am midnight had struck. Draco wasn't planning to call. What could possibly be more important than what she had to tell him? But then again it was highly likely he was cheating on his current naïve girlfriend with a whore working on the streets. Were they always this transparent and dumb? Hadn't they realised that he'll just use them for one thing then go find another if she didn't pull out the goods? Idiots.

**In the beginning**

_Love me tender, love me sweet_

_Never let me go_

_You have made my life complete_

_And I love you so_

They had been introduced by her friend Hermione five years back. Hermione and Draco had hit it off, straight from the start. They soon grew closer and became the best of friends. It was through this twist of fate that Hermione was able to see another side of Draco that no one else knew about, his hidden bad boy side. It all started with his first- or at lest the first she had been heard of and introduced to- girlfriend. They had known each other for one and a half years and shared in each others lives. The hardships and the fun times, they were with each other through thick and thin. Fights were unavoidable, but they got through, leaving the friendship they had forged stronger.

At the beginning of their friendship both Hermione and Draco had just emerged from broken relationships. They had shared stories, consoled each others broken hearts and made a pact never to trust anyone but each other. A pact that would last for the most part of their relationship, or so she thought. Guys never kept promises, right? That question would soon be answered as the friendship would immediately turn into something more.

**When the trust is broken**

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me_

_What makes her just everything I can never be?_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy? _

'_Coz I can remember when it was me_

After a trip to visit her friend upstate, Hermione was sitting at home on her computer. MySpace flickered up onto her laptop screen. She scanned her page for a sign of a Draco comment, nothing was found. She clicked onto Draco' page, ready to leave a friendly abusive comment. Before she could do the task that she set to do something caught her eye. His relationship status had changed since her last visit. Currently it was set to: _**In a Relationship**_. It struck her right in the heart.

She always remembered whenever they were together hanging out people walking past them would always give them the 'what a cute couple' smile. Although she knew that they were only to be the closest of friends, she always felt her heart swell when he smiled at her. Was this what they called love? She contemplated this question for the next couple of hours and lay in bed thinking of what happened that day.

That night her dreams were filled with Draco loving a girl, although that girl was not her. He held her hand and looked into her eyes telling her how much she meant to him. She jack knifed in bed in the middle of the night short of breath and sweat lining her brow. He would not stop haunting her.

She called him up two days after the MySpace incident. Her heart pounded as the ringing pressed on. Just as she was about to give up, she heard a female voice answer the phone.

"Hello," the other girl said happily.

"…" silence was the reply that quickly greeted Draco' girlfriends' voice. Hermione quickly hung up, instantly feeling sick to her stomach. She had been betrayed by the only person she had trusted for the past 2 years.

She sat there numbed by unstoppable pain and mixed feelings. It stung, right where it hurt the most. It wasn't just her imagination. She collapsed on her bed in a heap of tears and wails, her heart cried out for love and nurturing. Her tears soaked not only through her pillow but seeped into the deep emptiness of her chest.

Two days later she emerged from her shell and found Ginny had left her a gift of assorted chocolates and ice creams. Next to the stash a note was sitting. She opened and attempted to decipher her best friends' quickly scrawled note.

Mione,

Cheer up. He's not worth crying over for just that. I've splurged on these items for your eventual happiness. Don't forget it is your birthday tomorrow, and I'm staying in with you. I plan on a chick flick night filled with as much triple chocolate ice cream that will drown all our sorrows and fill that aching void in your heart.

Much love,

Ginny

**The realisation**

_It's really good to hear your vo__ice_

_Saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words_

_It makes me weak_

It was Hermione's Birthday, she and Ginny were celebrating with one of Hermione's famous Dark Chocolate Truffle cakes. They had just turned on their all time favourite chick flick, Titanic, when a deafening ringing emerged from Hermione's bag. She ran for it and her face paled when she realised who was calling.

"It's him isn't it?" Ginny asked watching for her friend's reaction.

The response was a mere nod before she answered the phone. "Hello?" Hermione said hesitantly.

"I've lost my heart." Draco said bluntly. "I need to talk to you; I'm outside your door."

Her eyes motioned for the door. Quickly jumping to her feet Ginny answered the door and excused herself as she needed to go down to the shops to get some ice cream.

"Draco, what do you want this time?" Hermione asked her blood starting to boil.

"Can I have a hug?" Draco asked wondering what was wrong with his closest female friend.

"Draco! I am sick and tired of being your pillow when you have broken up with a girl!" she said heatedly picking up a picture of them that was placed on her lampshade table. "If you know that it won't work why the fuck do you go out with her in the first place?"

Draco stared, awestruck by the amount of anger emanating off of Hermione. "I've lost my heart." was his only response.

Instead of placing the picture back on the table, in a fit of anger she slammed it on the floor, shattering the protective glass covering of the frame. "Why do you always come to me, I feel like I'm just a scapegoat. I feel as if I'm just here to protect you from your ex girlfriends insults and jibes."

Draco stared fixedly at the photo frame and picked it up, suddenly gashing his fingers. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He came to tell her something important and she wasn't making it any easier on him. "You know you mean more than that to me." He said simply.

"How do I know that?" she asked her voice losing its steadiness. She swiftly walked towards her bedroom door and slammed it in his face. She stood behind the door leaning on it for support as tears prickled at the back of her eyes. They threatened to spill through but she valiantly sucked a staggered breath in and walked towards her bed.

"Hermione, I've lost my heart to the one girl who's been there for me always." Draco said choking on emotion, "I've just been to dumb to realise it."

He stood by the door and waited for an answer, instead he was surrounded with a stillness that made him nervous. His pulse quickened as his awareness heightened.

"I don't want to hear it!" Hermione said opening the door slightly. She couldn't bear to cry in front of him. Couldn't bear to watch him laugh at her and tell her that they'd only be friends. "Just leave, please."

She said it so calmly but he could hear the quaver in her voice, the quaver that sent shiver of awareness up his spine. He might have a chance. For now, he didn't want to anger her so he placed the picture frame on the dining table along with a letter he had written and walked out the door.

Once she realised that there was a safe distance between herself and Draco she exited her room. Her eyes red from crying and tears staining her cheeks, she went to sit on the sofa. Just as she was getting comfortable she heard a knock on the door.

"Draco, piss off I don't want to talk!" She said heatedly.

"I'm not Draco, but I do have a tub of triple chocolate ice cream with me." A voice she deduced was Ginny's.

Hermione got up and opened the door and stepped back to allow her best friend to enter. Before she could hide her face, Ginny had observed that Draco had struck a major nerve.

"What happened when I was gone?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Well, once you left…" Hermione trailed on while grabbing spoons and digging into the ice cream.

Half and hour later the bucket of ice cream was chucked aside and Ginny was comforting Hermione. She spotted the frame and a piece of paper fluttering in the wind that was coming from the open kitchen window.

"There's a piece of paper, and it looks like it's for you from Draco." Ginny whispered in her friend's ear. Hermione looked up and followed Ginny's gaze. "You should go read it."

Hermione hesitated then walked towards the table. Her hesitation apparent, she turned her head and sent Ginny a questioning look. It was answered by a firm nod. Seconds later she gasped and the letter, if that's what you can call it, fell to the ground.

"He loves me." Is all that emerged from her mouth in a harsh whisper.

Ginny picked up the note and read it out loud:

I've been blind all this time. I've placed my heart in someone else's hands just to get it broken so I can run to you. I never realised I was just too scared to admit I love the feeling of being in your arms, feeling your love flow in my veins.

I hope you can forgive m, and this might not mean that much, but I love you with all my heart.

Forever yours, even if you don't love me.

Hoping you do,

Draco

Both the girls stood frozen in the kitchen. Not a muscle moved for fear of the bubble of reality bursting forth.

**The ****Crash**

_And even if the day turns into night_

_I will love you by candlelight_

_And even if the water starts to run over_

_I'll be there to put you on my shoulders _

Rain was pelting down against the road and car when Draco emerged from the apartment door. His heart felt as if it had been ripped out of his chest and lay pumping on the floor. It would have been so much easier if she had heard him out; the girl that he truly loved had slashed a knife into his heart.

_Flashback_

He lay in bed refusing to stare at the girl who was lying next to him. It was always like this, just screw and sleep. The next day he'd make sure that she didn't know he existed. He always left before she was able to get up and always refused to deal with the tantrums. That could have been the reason why he always got dumped.

This time it was different. He hadn't been in the correct mindset when he brought this chick home.

**Draco****' Ex's POV**

I unlocked the door to the mansion, I had just come home from my job at the local RSL and I was knackered.

There was a creak then a moan coming for Draco' room. He was probably asleep and having a GOOD dream. But then something that sounded like a female scream pierced the tense air and my spine straightened. This was not happening. I quietly opened the door to his room and heard a disturbing creak coming from the bed.

As soon as my eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room I saw something that made my heart twist and break with an antagonising crunch. There was my boyfriend of two months making love to a whore. A whore who's clothing was strewn all over the room that Draco had forced me to decorate for hm.

"Get the fuck out of the bed and out of my life" I screamed at the top of my lungs not stopping the tears from flowing freely.

And that was the end of us.

**End of ****Draco' Ex's POV**

I always came running to Hermione for help but nothing could save me now. Not even she could comfort me, for I had left the most important person in my life for last. As a result I had lost her. At that moment I realised the car in front of me had skidded to a halt. Unable to control the brakes in time to save myself, my Jeep ploughing into the SUV in front. My head banged lethally against the windshield and it began bleeding.

The last thing I remembered was a Paramedic asking me if he could be heard.

"Tell her I love her, I love Hermione Granger" I whispered before I lapsed into the dark hole of unconsciousness.

The paramedics had subdued him and went to go fetch the woman by the name of Hermione Granger, which is how they stumbled upon the two best friends eating ice cream over a loving letter.

The knock came and the bad news was sown in an already broken heart. Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head and instantly she asked to see him.

**I will always love you**

_Without you there'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I, Baby I don't know what I would do._

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

She stood at the foot of the hospital bed crying as his body lay limp and bruised. His head was wrapped up in bandages oozing with blood and one of his eyes had turned black from the impact of it hitting the steering wheel. Is this the amount of pain she caused him for leaving? This was then only her fault; she was to blame for his injuries.

"Draco!" she wailed as Ginny looked on from the curtains. "It's entirely my fault. I love you, don't leave me!" she moved towards his side and lay her head by his hands

Draco' arm twitched and his hand lifted up to brush Hermione's tears away. This scared her and she jumped back. Her gaze lifted from her feet to his face. Her tears fell more freely, this time it was tears of happiness.

"Baby, did you just say you love me?" Draco asked in a husky whisper.

To this she could only nod her confirmation as she watched Draco face light up with a smile that reached his eyes.

Ginny sat outside the ward having left the happy couple to their musings. She sat there holding a picture to her heart. A picture of her baby daughter and her husband. Her phone rang, it was her husband. She was living with her husband in Godric's Hollow with her baby. She explained to him that she had got caught up in LA due to Draco' car accident.

"I'll be back in a day or so baby." Ginny replied "Take of her Harry."

"Yes, love." Harry said calling her by a pet name.

**6 months later**

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

It was their anniversary and Draco was planning a big celebration with a twist. While MJ was at work he had called up Ginny and asked her for advice. Naturally, wanting the best for the friend, Ginny ran down to save major trouble. Half an hour later she was outside Draco' apartment knocking the door down.

He let her in and led her to the sitting room. She looked around and observed that the walls were a touch of light blue and there was a roaring fire in the fireplace. It made it feel so homely, no wonder Hermione preferred to stay here most nights. The furniture was classic, yet with a modern touch to it. There was a large LCD plasma television on the back wall that opened onto an open plan dining and kitchen area. The colour theme of light blue seemed to flow around the house, making the surroundings seem calming and relaxing. Totally the opposite of why she was here. She swished her head around to the kitchen area when she heard bustling. Assuming it was Draco freaking out and about to cook she came and sat on a bar stool in the kitchen.

"What's so important that you had to pull me out of the most significant job in my whole entire engineering career?" she asked jokingly.

"You're her best friend,' he began. "You know what she'll like, right?"

She rolled her eyes and retorted "You're her boyfriend, you should know what you want to give her, right?"

"What's her favourite precious stone?" He asked almost at wits end for an idea.

"Why do you need to … OH!" Ginny said coming to realisation. "See, you don't need my help."

"It's a diamond isn't it?" he asked recalling MJ telling him about how much she loved diamonds.

"You know where to find me if you need any help." Ginny said turning her back ready to go. "Just don't call me if you need help cooking. You know I don't cook well, or at least the stuff she likes."

Ginny winked and drove back to work. Bracing for a barrage of stress out and freak-out calls from both Hermione and Draco.

The afternoon continued without a hitch, Draco had managed to call me and gave me a progress report. He was able to get a 1 carat diamond solitaire in a gold setting and cooked up a storm. A light Caesar salad for the entrée, butter chicken for the main course, and chocolate cake for dessert. Of course he had some help from his sister with the cake.

**The proposal**

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_A peace in the evening breeze_

_The world for one in perfect harmony with all its living things_

Hermione walked into Draco' apartment, which at the point in time was dark. Her head swivelled around to look for any signs of her boyfriend. She felt her way towards the room that she shared with him and put her stuff down. In her heels and work outfit she walked her way to the dining table where she found the tabled bathed in soft candlelight with two red Ginny's intertwined in the middle of the two plates.

For some reason Draco was nowhere in sight, this fact made an apple of worry form in her throat. This soon was dispelled by a husky cough from a dark corner in the living room.

"Trav-" she said slightly scared but excited at the same time.

"Dinner is served baby." He said nodding towards the table. As if on cue two waiters with lemonade and the entrée flourished out of the kitchen. She stood there numbed by happiness. He led her to the table and pulled chair back for her. She blushed at his gallantry and took the seat as he brushed a soft loving kiss over her cheek.

Romance was thick in the air as the couple shared the candlelit dinner. They sat smiling at each other after dessert was served. Soft music filled the room, their song, Ginny.

"Baby, it's been six months." Draco said standing from his position and digging into his tuxedo pocket. "It was a wonderful six months, but sometimes a man doesn't just want 6 months. Sometimes he wants to be yours forever."

Hermione inhaled deeply, her anticipation heightened when Draco walked ever so closer and got onto one knee in front of her.

He looked up apprehensively, but yet his voice held no doubt of her response. "Baby, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"I don't know what to say." She said in a moment of shock. "YES!"

Draco' smile broadened and a tear left his eye. It was going to be a long, tiring job to plan this wedding, but it would be worth it.


End file.
